The way to paradise
by ArikelDelaRosa
Summary: no se ni porque le puse asi ¬¬, pero bueno..mi primer fic publicado, asi que acepto cualquier critica..es un fic normalito, por el momento..pero no creo agregar algo yaoi..
1. 1 El inicio de los problemas

Quiero hacer mención que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, a lo mucho Akari y Asariel, pero todos los demás han sido creados de la mente de Kazuya Minekura. Intenté que los personajes conservaran su esencia, pero no lo logré en algunos momentos de la historia ¬¬...

Como sea, en todo caso, espero que disfruten de esta historia - ...

Disculpen, se me paso dar las siguientes indicaciones:

(..) pensamiento/ explicacionde la autora y/o de los personajes

-..- acciones de los personajes

... pausas prolongadas (las uso mucho para las situaciones emocionantes..jeje)

Capitulo 1.- El inicio de los problemas

Era una mañana tranquila (tanto que daba miedo). Los pajarillos revoloteaban en las copas de los árboles muy alegremente (que por cierto, también daba miedo). Las aguas cristalinas recorrían los ríos con alegría (¡HORROR!) en fin.. todos estaban felices y contentos, hasta que el sonido de un jeep que había perdido el control por completo se hizo presente (¡Al fin, música para mis oídos!)...

Gojyo:-golpeando a Goku- ¿Ves lo que haces, estúpido mono¡Por tu culpa Hakkai perdió el control!..

Goku:-cubriéndose de los golpes- ¡Yo no fui, fue culpa tuya!..¡Tú empezaste por querer golpearme de la nada!..

Gojyo:-risa sarcástica- ¡Ja¡Lo que faltaba¡Ahora yo soy el culpable!..

Sanzo:-con pistola en mano- ¡YA BASTA, IDIOTAS!..

Asariel:-agarrada del chaleco de Gojyo- No sé ustedes, pero creo que vamos a caeeerr...

El jeep cae por un barranco para aterrizar en un río medio profundo..

Akari:-sale del agua- Hakkai¿dónde están los demás?..

Hakkai:-también había salido del agua- No lo sé, pero si no salen pronto ¡se ahogarán!..

Akari:-medio desesperada- Trata de salvar a quienes puedas, solo no tardes demasiado¿de acuerdo?..

Hakkai:-asiente- De acuerdo..

Y así, ambos fueron a rescatar a los demás, quienes estaban a punto de ahogarse.. bueno, Goku sí se ahogó..

Akari:-sale del agua con Asariel- Nii-chan¿ya despertó Goku?..

Hakkai:-revisando el estado de Goku- Aún no, parece que necesitará respiración de boca a boca..

Akari:-medio sonriente- Bueno, yo le daré respiración a Goku..no quiero que mi niño se muera (how sweet!)..

Asariel:-exprimiendo su capa negra que estaba llena de agua- Sí, sí, ya entendimos..

Mientras que Sanzo surgía del río arrastrando a un Gojyo inconsciente..

Asariel:-acercándose a los recién llegados- ¿Cómo está Gojyo?..

Sanzo:-dejando a Gojyo boca arriba- Por desgracia, bien..-se quita su túnica, quedando en su playera negra pegadita-..

Asariel:-se pone de cuclillas al lado de Gojyo y le empieza a picar el estómago con una ramita- Oye¿estás muerto?..

Gojyo: (signos vitales) ...

Asariel:-avienta la ramita, cayéndole sin querer a Goku en la cabeza, se pone sobre Gojyo, toma sus brazos y los empieza a mover hacia arriba y abajo, logrando que Gojyo echara agua por la boca como si fuera una fuente- 1..2..3..1..2..3..

Sanzo:-encendiendo un cigarrito- Mejor déjalo..Total, no es una gran pérdida..

Asariel:-¿triste?- Pero luego¿con quién duermo?..¿Y quién me hará reír?..-haciendo ojos de cachorrito- ¿Y quién...?..

Sanzo:-molestándose- Ya, calla..si tanto lo necesitas, entonces sigue..

Asariel:-sonriendo (?)- Pero eso no significa que no te quiera a ti n.n..

Sanzo: ¬/¬...

Mientras que por el otro lado...

Goku:-saca agua por la boca-cof cof (sonido barato de tos)...

Akari:-zarandeando a Goku, por lo que se le cae un tirante- Goku..Goku¿estás bien?..

Goku:-despertándose- ¿Qué¿qué pasó?..-ve el tirante caído y el "discreto" escote de Akari, le sangra la nariz y se desmaya-...

Akari:-zarandeando de nuevo a Goku- ¡Goku¡Goku!...¡Despierta!..

Goku:-abre los ojos..vuelve a ver el escote..y vuelve a desmayarse..(es que Akari está bien proporcionada..jeje)- ...

Akari:-cacheteando al pobre de Goku- ¡Goku, despierta, con un demonio!..

Hakkai:-interviene antes de que Akari mate a Goku a cachetadas- Ejem..Akari..

Akari:-se detiene por un momento- Mande, nii-chan..

Hakkai:-sonriendo- Ehm.. tu tirante está caído..

Akari:-despistada- Eh? Qué?..-ve el tirante, lo sube y se acomoda la blusa- Gomenasai...Gracias, nii-chan..

Hakkai:-sigue sonriendo- Descuida..pero cuida ese escote de Gojyo..no vaya a ser que te haga algo..

Goku:-se levanta (¡Al fin!), todo rojo de la cara y sobándose las mejillas- ¿Quién me golpeó, que me duelen mucho mis mejillas..

Akari:-se abalanza sobre Goku- ¡Goku¡Al fin despertaste!.. Sumimasen, fui yo quien te golpeó..- hace ojitos de Gato con Botas (para quienes han visto la película de Shrek, saben de que hablo)-.. Gomenasai..

Goku:-se sienta y sonríe- Descuida, no hay problema..solo no lo vuelvas a hacer tan fuerte n.n...gruñe su estómago..Tengo hambre¿qué habrá de comer?..

Gojyo:-ya despierto- ¡Ah, ya vas a empezar, mono del demonio!..

Asariel:-todavía encima de Gojyo- Hasta que despiertas...

Gojyo:-hace cara de galán- Sí, ya desperté..-dándose cuenta de que Asariel estaba encima de él-..¡Ah¿Acaso me querías vio...?...¡Ouch!..

Sanzo:-con su harisen en mano y dándole de trancazos a Gojyo con él- ¡Deja tus sarandeces por un maldito día!..

Gojyo:-sobándose los trancazos- Ya, ya.. ¡Sólo bromeaba¿O qué¿Te gusta? ¬ v ¬...

Sanzo:-poniéndose como piedra y dándole la espalda- No te metas en lo que no te importa..¡Y tú!..-le avienta el harisen a Asariel, haciendo que se cayera de lado-..¡Quítatele de encima!..-se aleja del lugar-..

Asariel:-en el suelo- Eso..dolió..

Akari:-de pie y cruzando los brazos- Bueno¿y ahora qué hacemos?..

Hakkai:-en modo pensativo- Yo creo que sideberíamos buscar algo de comida..

Goku:-también de pie y abrazando a Akari de la cintura- ¿Qué tal si pescamos en este río?..

Gojyo:-más molesto que antes- ¡Comida¡Comida¡Tú y tu comida¡Deja de pensar en la comida!..

Sanzo ya andaba con los nervios de punta, mientras Asariel colgaba su capa en la rama de un árbol y se sentaba debajo de este. Por otro lado, Hakuryuu se había posado en una roca donde estaba tranquilamente descansando..

Hakkai:-voltea a ver a Sanzo- Sanzo¿tu qué sugieres?..

Sanzo:-dándoles la espalda a todos- Yo no sé. Hagan lo que quieran..si se quieren ir al demonio, no me importa (trae muy mal genio ¬.¬)...

Gojyo:-acostado en las piernas de Asariel- ¿Qué tal si nos impartes clases¡Oh, gran Sanzo!..

Sanzo:-voltea a verlo de reojo- ¿Quieres morir...cierto? ¬-¬..

Hakkai:-intentando calmar el pleito- Ya, ya Sanzo, tranquilízate..-piensa un poco-..A ver, vamos a dividirnos en parejas para ir a buscar comida¿a quién escogen?..

Goku:-muy alegre- ¡Yo con mi Akari!..-acerca a Akari más hacia él-..

Hakkai:-sonriente por la reacción de Goku- De acuerdo..Tu Gojyo¿a quién escoges?..

Gojyo:-cierra los ojos y sonríe- ¿Tú a quién crees? Ahora que tengo una mujer cerca..pero no le haré nada –abriendo un ojo y mirando a Sanzo-...

Hakkai:-sigue sonriente- ¡Muy bien! Entonces yo iré con Sanzo..separémonos y buena suerte a cada quien...

Goku:-sigue alegre- ¡Sí, vámonos!..-toma a Akari de la mano y se la lleva volando (literalmente) hacia el lado izquierdo (o sea, hacia el este)-...

Gojyo:-se estira, se levanta y ayuda a Asariel a levantarse- Bueno, ya que el primate eligió la izquierda, nosotros nos vamos por la derecha. Así que, señores, compermiso..-se retira con Asariel hacia el lado derecho-...

Hakkai:-sonriente, viendo como las dos parejas se alejan (bueno, ya no alcanzó a ver a los primeros..habían desaparecido cuando volteo a ver)- Bueno Sanzo, eso quiere decir que podemos ir tanto al norte como al sur..¿qué lado sugieres?..

Sanzo:-se encoge de hombros- Me da igual el lado que se elija..-voltea a ver la capa de Asariel colgada en el árbol-.. Mmh..se le olvidó esa capa que tanto me rogó para que comprara..y así la cuida.. ¬¬

Hakkai:-decidiendo hacia que lado ir- Cálmate Sanzo.. Mmm, creo que sería mejor ir al norte.. Hakuryuu, cuida aquí las cosas..

Hakuryuu:-¡Pía! (sonido barato de aprobación de un dragón..soy de escasos recursos ¬¬)

Y así, nuestros intrépidos y apuestos viajeros, y sus bellas acompañantes, comenzaron su recorrido para buscar algo para comer...en especial Goku, que ya saben no aguanta ni una hora..jejeje...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin del primer capitulo de mi primer fic..y es que en realidad, es el primer fic que escribi n.n...

esta es la segunda parte del fic "el comienzo de todo"..asi que les aconsejo que lean primeo ese..aunque tambien esta en proceso de terminar ¬¬...

como sea, aconsejo que primero lean ese..ya viene el segundo capitulo de ambos fics..asi que esperenlos con ansias..

y sin mas que decir, me despido de ustedes..

espero y me dejen reviews..acepto cualquier comentario, sea buenno o malo..

cuidense mucho y ahi nos leemos..

sayonaraaaa!


	2. 2 En busca de provisiones

Hago la misma mención de que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, a lo mucho Akari y Asariel, pero todos los demás han sido creados de la mente de Kazuya Minekura. Intenté que los personajes conservaran su esencia, pero no lo logré en algunos momentos de la historia ¬¬...

Como sea, en todo caso, espero que disfruten de la historia - ...

Capitulo 2.- En busca de provisiones

En algún lugar, por el lado oeste del bosque...

Gojyo:-gritando un poco preocupado- ¡Asariel!.. Ay ¿en dónde se metió?..linda linda, pero si le quito un ojo de encima, se me pierde..

Asariel-desde lo alto de un árbol- ¡Gojyo!..

Gojyo:-oye la voz de Asariel- ¿Uh?.. ¿De dónde salió la..¡ah!..-la cae Asariel encima-..

Asariel:-arriba de la espalda de Gojyo- ¡Gracias por atraparme! ..

Gojyo:-tirado en el suelo- Fue todo..un placer..

En cambio, por el lado este, Goku y Akari hallaron algunas frutas..

Goku:-viendo un arbusto de moras- Akari ¿crees que estas moras sean comestibles?.. -voltea a ver a su espalda y ve que Akari no está- Akari..¡Akari ¿dónde estás?..

Akari:-sobre un árbol- ¡Acá arriba!..

Goku:-gritándole para que lo oiga- ¿Encontraste algo bueno?..

Akari:-con una fruta en la mano..también gritando- Hallé unas frutas..creo que son mangos.. Aquí te mando uno..-deja caer la fruta-..

Goku:-atrapa la fruta que le mando Akari y la huele- Sí, sí son mangos.. Lánzame más..

Akari:-con un montón de mangos- OK, aquí van..-deja caer casi "media tonelada"-..

Goku:-tratando de atrapar todas las frutas- ¡Los tengo, los tengo!..¡Aaaaaahhh!- le cae la "media tonelada" de mangos encima y queda enterrado-...

Akari:-bajando del árbol- ¿Los atrapaste, Goku?..Goku ¿dónde estás?..-mira la montañita de mangos- Uh, uh..creo que quedó enterrado..-retira varios mangos para "desenterrar" a Goku- ¿Estás bien, cariño?..(recuerden que son pareja)..

Goku:-sale del montón de mangos- Sí, estoy bien..

Akari:-sonriendo- ¡Qué bueno!... Bueno¿cómo llevaremos todos estos mangos al campamento?..

Goku:-se le ocurre algo- ¡Tengo una idea!..-se quita la capa naranja que siempre trae-..usemos esto como costal, tú también quítate la tuya (es que ella trae una capa similar a la de él)..

Akari:-medio sonrojada- Eeeh, creo que no puedo..

Goku:-extrañado por lo que dijo Akari- ¿Por qué no?..si yo puedo, tú también..

Akari:-sigue sonrojada- No es eso, es que..-se quita la capa-..cuando me la quito, los tirantes se me caen más fácilmente y el escote queda más abajo..

Goku:-voltea a ver el escote de Akari, se sonroja y le sale la gotita de sangre por la nariz- Eeeh, está bien..déjatela puesta..-se limpia la sangre de la nariz-..No quiero que a Gojyo se le ocurra hacerte algo..aunque tiene a Asariel ¬¬..

Akari:-volviendo a ponerse la capa- Tienes razón, ahorita vemos como le haremos... Por cierto¿qué estará haciendo Gojyo y Asariel?..

Hablando de ellos, regresemos al oeste para ver como van estos dos personajes...

Gojyo:-gritando hacia lo alto de un árbol- ¿Todo bien allá arriba?..

Asariel:-casi en la copa del árbol- Sí, nada más deja subir más..creo que vi manzanas..

Gojyo:-sorprendido- ¿Más!..Estás como a 7 metros..¿y quieres subir más?..

Asariel:-ya por los 10 metros y gritando- ¿Has dicho algo?..

Gojyo:-suspirando y con una mano en la frente- Encantadora la chica, pero me preocupa cada cosa que se le ocurre..

Asariel:-vuelve a gritar- ¡Gojyo!..

Gojyo:-mirando hacia arriba del árbol- ¿Qué pasa?..

Asariel:-grita de nuevo- ¡Atrápame!..-se deja caer-..

Gojyo:-sorprendido y medio asustado- ¿QUÉ?..-corriendo de un lado a otro con los brazos extendidos para atrapar a Asariel-..Te tengo, te tengo..-atrapa a Asariel antes de que se fuera a dar de hocico contra el suelo- ¡Te tuve!..

Asariel:-tomando a Gojyo de los hombros- Pensé que no me ibas a atrapar..

Gojyo:-todavía cargando a Asariel- La verdad..yo tampoco creí poder hacerlo, pero lo logré..

Asariel:-colgándose del cuello de Gojyo- Por eso me encantas -le brillan los ojos-...

Gojyo:-con una sonrisa- Ya vámonos..¿Traes las manzanas?..

Asariel:-también sonriendo- ¡Sí!..

Gojyo:-baja a Asariel- Bien, yo llevaré los duraznos..Supongo que con esto será suficiente...

Mientras tanto, por el lado contrario...

Goku:-le gruñe su estómago- Tengo mucha hambre ¿no podemos comer algunos mangos? Tan siquiera uno..

Akari:-acomodando los mangos en la capa de Goku- Sólo espérame tantito... ¡Ya está!..Ten, puedes comerte estos mangos, ya no cupieron dentro de la capa..-le da como unos 10 mangos-..

Goku:-se le iluminan los ojos- ¡Gracias, mi amor!..¡Te adoro!..-se abalanza sobre ella, la abraza y le da un enorme beso en la mejilla-..

Akari:-medio apartándose de Goku- Yo también te adoro, Goku... Ehm, iré a buscar algunas moras, no tardaré..

Goku:-sentado en el suelo, empezando a comerse los mangos- Está bien, sólo no vayas muy lejos..

Akari:-sonriendo luego de notar la preocupación de Goku- Te lo prometo, corazón..

...Tiempo, mucho tiempo después...

Goku:-muy preocupado- ¿Dónde andará Akari? Ya tardó mucho..

Akari:-saliendo de entre unos árboles- ¡Ya regresé!..

Goku:-se acerca a ella y la abraza- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupado..(¡how sweet!)..

Akari:-sonrojada- Sumimasen, es que no hallaba buenas moras..pero aquí traje algunas..-le muestra un costal mediano lleno de moras-..

Goku:-sorprendido- ¿De dónde sacaste ese costal?..

Akari:-medio apenada- Jeje, olvidé que lo traía guardado n.nU.. ¡Ah, también hallé un cocotero no muy lejos de aquí!..¿quieres ir por unos cuantos cocos?..

Goku:-extrañado- ¿Cocos?..los cocoteros crecen..cerca del mar ¿no es así?..

Akari:-también un poco extrañada- Creo que sí..si quieres vamos a ver si hay un mar cerca..

Goku:-algo entusiasmado- Debe haber, sino sería demasiado extraño... Pero antes, quisiera decirte algo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del segundo capitulo. Espero que les este gustando la historia.

Si aún no le entienden a como está la relación entre Goku y Akari, lean el otro fic "El comienzo de todo", ahí se especifica bien el porque se llevan así Goku y Akari, también Gojyo y Asariel. Si tienen alguna duda, solo escríbanla en el review.

cuidense mucho y ahi nos leemos

sayonaraaaaaaaa!


End file.
